The Big Game
by TheBestOfHope
Summary: Hotch and his team race to save the next victim of Tobias Hankel. Will they be too late? WARNING: Contains graphic torture, rape, kidnapping Trigger warning. Spencer Reid's Family, (Including: OC wife Rose and OC daughter Hope Plus his mother) A twist on his kiddnaping episode Seanson 2 Episodes 14 and 15.
1. Chapter 1

Hope's P.O.V.

Let me get one thing straight, I love my dad more than anything in the world. He is all I have in this world. I don't have a normal dad though(Like a construction worker or a trashman), no, my dad is a genius named Spencer Reid, He is a FBI agent. A profiler to be deffinetly comes with a lot of perks. Not just for him. Since i can't be left alone due to really dangerouse type of diabetes i have, I get to fly all over with my dad as he solves murders and well… You know just works in general. Like a person… Yes i know I'm kind of a weird person.

My mother died during an investigation that involved my dad.(Well duh, what are the odds that a serial killer randomly chose an FBI agents family to kill) The man (Jacob Derfer) injected something into my Mom's lower arm. Some posion. I just...I don't know. I was hiding in the closet.

She fell asleep in his arms and never woke up. The man almost killed me too(With a gun, which is much scarier than a needle in my view) but my dad got there before he could kill me. I still have my amazing dad Spencer. Right?

I'm homeschooled, but i really teach myself from a text book. I'm smart just like my dad. I don't have a super Iq like him thought. And i kind of bomb at school. Including math. Especially math. Dad said I would grow into my smarts. I do have an eidetic memory like him though. Makes me have at least a small connection with him. Dad doesn't really understand me yet.

I love to wake up in the morning and practice quietly until my dad wakes up. Singing that is. The thought of my voice vibrating in a statium is just… Wow. My dad wants me to be some super smart professor or a doctor or i don't know, the next Albert Einstein. In reality, i want to be a singer, people cheering my name and my voice booming out of a mic. That's my dream. Like my dad would ever let it happen thought.

This is a normal case. Sounds weird saying normal case. There really isn't anything 'normal' about murder. I've never been to Texas, but I'm sure I'll be keen on it. This is a horrible one thought. Well i mean they're all horrible, but this one in particular gives me the chills.

From what I've easedropped it's like a team of 2 dudes. The main one is like all mean and the other is… well they're both mean. Okay fine they're both shoddy. See, I'm not a complete kindergartener…


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I killed all the zombies, I get to move to level 3! My game boy makes a loud beeping sound every time I kill a zombie. Personally i know what a gun shot sounds like and it's a lot louder than my beep.

"Hope! Turn that sound off now" my dad angrily tells me. I turn the sound down a little but not all the way the beeping sound of each kill was still loud. Not that loud. Okay it's still a little loud. It's not like I'm bothering anyone. Oh wait...

"Hope **I** told you to turn that down" Reid says as he takes the game boy from my hands.

"But, Dad-" I whined only to be cut off by Spencer.

"No buts Hope. Go to sleep it's 2:00 in the freaking morning! No more video games until we go home." He pauses then adds,"No reading either!" I groan. "Now go to sleep."

I storm away from my dad in a fit. I am 14 going on to 15 i should be able to stay up as late as I want. I plop down in the seat next to Penelope Garcia. Another Agent, except she's a wiz at computers. Everyone was already asleep. Almost everyone… I know, I know i should be sleeping and dreaming of canding canes and sugar plums. It's just. You know to put it in simpler terms. Planes are scary. (Not that I'm scared of them personally because come on I'm not scared of anything, specially not a flying death trap that could burn and shrivel me up into ashes…..)

You put hunk of metal, which may i add weighs more than an 10 elephants in the sky and say " It's okay, you totally won't fall out of the sky in a fiery explosion while birds fly next to you smirk and say 'suck it humans, only birds can fly.'"

This is how i fall asleep. Basically ranting about random things and day dreaming or well night dreaming i guess…. Into a blessful terrible sleep. I'm not exactly very good at sleeping. I'm just saying if sleeping was a sport. I'd lose. If sports were sports I'd lose. Since sports are sports…. I lose.

Even with me falling asleep, I wake up multiple time. I blame it on my ADHD, but really it's just because i constantly am eating sugar that i hide in my backpack. Hey don't be a parade pooper.

Wait.

Do i mean parrot pooper?


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Reid P.O.V.

I was awaken at 8:00am by Garcia. I open my eyes and she pulls me off the couch. Couldn't i have one more minute of sleep. As if i didn't wake up 2 hours earlier and have been pretending to sleep until someone else tells me to get up.

"Come look at this" she whispers. I follow her and see the team looking at something on the couch. Not that this is a bad thing but whenever my mom is looking at the couch it's usually a rodent or a stain, Undoubtedly blaming me instantaneously.

"I guess we are all awake then" I proclaim, they all shush me. What is this, are they congregating likewise to a library. Ha. How funny am i? Curiosity gets the best of me, speaking to the side, it seems the crowds are of awe of my offspring. Ha. Offspring. Funny word.

"We should wake her the flight over." i utter with a slight smile. Every time that I see Hope I just seem to smile, she has that effect on people.

"No no no," Morgans says, " For a genius you sure can be an idiot, You know she never sleeps, and you want to wake her up? Take her to the car outside, and try not to wake her."

I nod to him and calmly slip my hands under. I hoist up her light body. I fret for her health, hoping soon she will make bounds toward the 6th percentile. I cherish moments alike to this one. A memory of her childhood state, when she'd drift away in the car and I'd carry her inside.

I hear her mumble in her sleep. JUst as her mother, both talk constantly even in there sleep. It resonated to "You banana's need to learn how to dance like the koala's." Gaping at Morgan confused, He smiles shakes his head, saying "Kids." I swiveled around, almost plowing into Garcia, fortunately she slided out of the way in time. Gleaming ,Garcia gracefully grins Taking a bow.

She cooed at the sight of me holding Hope. Responding, I gleam back at her and hug Hope a little tighter, as she'd float away. Reaching the door of the plane, I saunter down the steps. She snuggles closer to me as a sudden gust of wind rushes by. I steadily saunter to the SUV, sure not to wake her. Morgan runs in front of me and opens the side door. I turn my head and smile at him, giving him a appreciative look. I lay her down in the back seat and shut the door.

Going around the car I climb into the passenger's shock cold leather against my jeans chills my bones I buckle myself, turn to the back seat to see Hope sleeping in the back seat with Garcia. I wonder what she'd say if she were awake right now? I'd imagine she'd complain about the ban on video games and books. Of course even now, a peak of a smile hides on her face.


End file.
